


Kept in Dreams

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Group Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple conversation with Souji leads to an interesting dream on Yosuke's part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept in Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1655.html?thread=11479927#t11479927) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _You know, there have been Yosuke-dreams-about-himself wet dream fics, and Souji-dreams-about-Yosuke ones, but has there ever actually been a Yosuke-dreams-about-Souji one?_
> 
>  _Genuinely curious._
> 
>  _If not, let's say ... Yosuke wet dreams of multiple Soujis :D?_

Shortly after moving to Inaba, Yosuke's wet dreams go like this: they feature Yukiko, who he can't get; Saki-senpai, who he's trying to get; and Chie, who he's not sure he'd want to get because she'd probably kick him in the balls during a moment of passion. He's at the Inn with Yukiko and they're fooling around in the hot springs, half of her body hidden by the steam; he's at the liquor store with Saki-senpai and they're tipsy and groping each other while she calls him Hana-chan; Chie's wrapping those long, strong legs around his waist and pulling him close with every thrust.

They're good dreams, the kind he doesn't feel guilty about because he can't control them. It's not like he's actually in the Inn spying on Yukiko or slipping Saki-senpai a drink, so he doesn't fret over them and the more he gets to know the girls the less they feature in his dreams. Not that they disappear entirely, but more often than not his mind makes up some random substitute so school the next day isn't awkward.

After Souji comes to Inaba, the dreams change. At first, he's just there. Yosuke'll be getting head from some faceless girl and he'll look up to see Souji sitting across the room watching, and the weird thing is that it's not weird. Yosuke's not really surprised to see Souji there watching him and he _is_ watching him because his eyes never once go to the girl. He stares at Yosuke without saying anything and sometimes Yosuke stares back at him and other times he acts like Souji's not there, but he can never forget that he is, that he's watching Yosuke get aroused, watching him gasp, and watching him come.

Later, he starts to direct the girls. Yukiko will give him a bento and Souji will suddenly be there telling her that, no, that's not the kind Yosuke likes, you have to add more rice, have to arrange the whole thing in a different design. Or that girl in class 3-2 will be giving him a handjob and Souji will critique her through the whole thing, tell her she's going too fast or too slow, to grip this way, touch him this way. It's always better when the girls do what Souji tells them do because Souji knows exactly what he likes, whispers it in his ear so that when Yosuke comes he can't focus on whatever girl is there, can't focus on anything but Souji's voice telling whatever-her-name-was that she'd done a good job and wasn't that better, Yosuke, don't I know what makes you feel good?

And Yosuke nods and says yes or groans because he can't think or wakes up confused with wet boxers, some part of him wondering wouldn't it just be better if Souji took over and did it himself?

The first wet dream with just Souji went something like this: they were on the floodplains hanging out and Souji turned to him and smiled. Yosuke smiled back and it felt good, like the murders were over or they'd never happened and he was just Souji's best friend with no depressing circumstances surrounding them. And then Souji had reached out and held Yosuke's hand but he did in a weird way, running his fingers along Yosuke's arm and palm before entwining their fingers, making this whole production of it. It'd felt real and nice and gave Yosuke a tight feeling in his chest that turned to panic because he couldn't breathe and then he was waking up to find his face buried in his pillow, his pants a mess, and his hand clenching around something that wasn't there. He'd felt sad and strangely aroused and wanted to call Souji but it was two in the morning.

Did that one even count? Yosuke wasn't sure.

The other ones count, though, the one where they were on the camping trip again and no one bothered them in their tent and Souji crawled on top of him; the one where Souji helped him at work and they ended up panting against each other in the restroom; and the one where Souji had his hand down his pants and moaned when he called him partner.

He tries not to think about those dreams, tries not to let them drift into his mind when he's with Souji, tries, and fails, not to look forward to them.

Then one day they're talking about Shadows. Yosuke doesn't like talking about his, not even to Souji really, but he does because Souji's never had one and he gets curious sometimes and if Yosuke can't talk about it to him then whom can he? But they're not talking about Yosuke's Shadow in particular, not this time. Souji says, "You fight your Shadow and get a Persona, right?"

And Yosuke agrees because that's how it's been so far.

"I've got a lot of Personas." Souji's got somewhere around fifty at this point and the number keeps growing, doesn't show any sign of stopping soon. "Does that mean if I had a Shadow I'd have more than one? Can you have more than one?"

Yosuke has no idea but it doesn't really matter, right? Souji's already awakened his power and anyway he'd probably just have one because of Izanagi. Yosuke's pretty sure that's his default Persona, if it's possible to have one.

Souji looks comforted by this idea and the topic drops, but it stays in the back of Yosuke's mind and reasserts itself in a dream. He's sure it's a dream because he'd remember going into the TV, would remember if Souji was thrown in, and there's more than one Souji.

He's backed up against one, who wraps his arms around him and laughs and says, "I've caught you, stop running now."

And Yosuke argues that he wasn't running, he doesn't think he was. Running from what?

"From me." There's another Souji in front of him, too close, and he's running his hands through Yosuke's hair, dragging his nails across his scalp and Yosuke can't pull away because it feels nice.

That's stupid; Yosuke wouldn't run from Souji. Why would he ever do that?

"You're scared." The Souji behind him is brushing his lips along his neck and Yosuke leans away to – get away? Give him more space? He's not sure but that feels nice too.

Scared of what, of Souji?

"A little bit."

No, he's not, but he can't say that because the Souji in front of him is kissing him, stealing his breath away, and the Souji behind him is licking his skin and rubbing his stomach and Yosuke gets disoriented. He raises his hands to push Souji away but they slip under his jacket and it makes sense to pull him closer because if he's closer then Yosuke can get rid of him somehow, can't he? Souji laughs – he's not sure which one – and then there are hands under his shirt and a thigh between his legs and he's not sure which belongs to which, but the hands are hot and the thigh is pressing up and it's hard to care.

And then there's a third one, there has to be a third one because there are hands on his hips, on his belt, and that makes six hands and two tongues, three tongues – one in his mouth and one on his neck and one on his side, on his hips, and his pants are around his knees.

He's being bent over and any noise he makes – and he's making noise because he's panicking, doesn't know what Souji wants from him – is being swallowed up because Souji is still kissing him, Souji is pressing something inside of him, stretching him, and Yosuke has to groan and clutch at something, anything, because it's more than he can handle.

"You don't have to be scared of me, I'd never hurt you."

But he's hurting him now and Yosuke can't handle it, stop it, he's scared, he doesn't want _ohGoddothatagain_.

Souji laughs – he moans into Yosuke's mouth, he hums against Yosuke's hip – and presses against that spot again and again and pulls his fingers out only to put something thicker in, something that makes Yosuke tense up but it's hard to complain when a mouth wraps around his dick. He can't remember when he got hard but he is and the mouth is amazing, wet and warm and teasing. Yosuke moans around Souji's tongue and grabs at them, two of them, the one in front and the one below, but the one in front is moving, drawing back so that a line of spit connects them, breaks as he stands.

The Souji behind him pushes forward, thrusts in deep, and Yosuke's groan is muffled by the cock that slips in his mouth. He has no idea what to do with it but he tries to suck because it's Souji's cock and he wants to make Souji feel something of what he's feeling when he's shaking—he's burning up and his heart's beating so fast it's going to burst, he can't stand it, he—

"Yosuke, Yosuke—"

"Souji, partner, oh _god, partner_ —"

"Yosuke, are you okay? Yosuke, talk to me!"

"Souji, I—I what?" Where is he? There's a hand down his pants and he's thrusting into it and something's pressed against his ear, Souji's voice is right next to him. Souji is—was— " _Souji, fuck, Souji…_ "

"Yosuke, please, talk to me."

"Please— _aahh_ —partner?" His eyes roll back and shit he's on the phone, can't remember picking it up and calling Souji, can't stop himself from coming hard and gasping Souji's name, some curse-filled gibberish, into the receiver.

When he comes back to himself – when he manages to focus again – the phone is still against his ear and it seems it's taken him forever. He can't hear anything, thinks Souji's hung up, and then there's a noise, a quiet, "Oh, oh, oh," being repeated breathlessly from the other end. He should say something, let Souji know he's okay, apologize, or hang up, but he listens as that word melts away, turns into sharp little pants, little whines and moans, the sounds of Souji—of Souji—

"Oh my god, Souji."

"Ah, _Yosuke_!" Too harsh, too strangled, and Yosuke closes his eyes and strokes himself to sounds he shouldn't be hearing, sounds that can't be what he thinks they are.

He lets Souji recover from—he lets Souji catch his breath, tries to figure out what to say, but Souji speaks first, voice shaky. "Are you okay?"

"I called you in my sleep," Yosuke says and laughs thinly. "I didn't know that was possible. Sorry, it was a—a bad dream."

"Oh," Souji says instead of calling his lie and Yosuke hears _Oh, oh, oh_. "You scared me. You were saying—making these noises—I was worried."

"Sorry," Yosuke repeats and thinks of the noises Souji made. "I'm fine. I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Okay."

Yosuke waits for him to hang up but the dial tone doesn't come. He's tired and sweaty and should change his sheets but he can't bring himself to close the phone or ask Souji to do the same. He wants Souji to say something, wants to say something to him but can't bring himself to speak so he lies there listening to Souji breathe on the other end until he falls asleep.

When he wakes up in the morning, he finds that he's rolled over and closed the phone. He hopes Souji was asleep when he did it.


End file.
